Because, Its You
by MaD XD
Summary: Pengorbanan seorang ayah memang tidak boleh diragukan, begitulah kisah Uzumaki Naruto dalam menjaga anak kesayangannya bagi memenuhi keperluan mereka, Dia hanya menjaga anaknya sendirian setelah kehilangan isterinya dalam kemalangan jalan raya dan yang paling parah adalah dia mengalami amnesia. Walaupun begitu dia masih berusaha mencari isterinya bersama 'Haruno Sakura'
1. Chapter 1

**Because, Its You**

Naruto sepenuhnya milik **MK**

.

.

 **Because, Its You**  
.

.

Huee~kk huee~kk."

"Shina tidurlah, Otou-san mengantuk ni."  
Di pagi hari yang masih gelap gelita ini, memang susah aku hendak tidur. Tapi memang patut pun aku tanggung semua ni. Aku rindukan dia, andainya dia boleh kembali semula ke pangkuanku, atau dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kriing kriing

"Haah~, mengantuknya", lelaki yang baru sahaja terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu dia menutup jam penggera yang berbunyi nyaring yang mengganggu tidurnya tapi dia sepatutnya berterima kasih kepada jam itu, disebabkannya dia dapat bangun pada awal pagi walaupun tidak begitu puas disebabkan anaknya yang menangis semalaman.

"Shina, kenapa kamu ni susah sangat nak tidur.", lelaki tadi pergi kearah tempat tidur anaknya yang dipenuhi dengan mainan-mainan yang dibelikan.

Dia melihat anaknya yang tertidur pulas, wajahnya sayu melihat putera kesayangannya.

"Shina, maafkan ayah. Untuk masa ni, kita terpaksa makan apa saja yang ada. Tou-san janji, Tou-san akan berikan semua keperluan kamu.", air mata yang cuba ditahan akhirnya terjatuh ke atas baju kecil yang dipakai Uzumaki Shinachiku.

Lelaki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, terpaksa merawat anaknya sendirian setelah terlibat di dalam kemalangan jalan raya dan yang paling parah, dia tidak tahu siapa isterinya disebabkan amnesia dan saat dia bertemu Shinachiku, dia sendiri susah hendak mengaku bayi yang berumur 2 tahun itu adalah anaknya, itupun disebabkan warna rambut dan kumis kucing yang serupa baru meyakinkannya.

Lelaki yang berumur 26 tahun itu melangkah ke arah bilik air kecil yang dijadikan tempat untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah lebih hampir sepuluh minit berlalu, dia sudah siap dengan mengemaskan dirinya untuk pergi ke Ichiraku sebagai pekerja disana.

Dia lalu pergi menghampiri Shinachiku dan mendukungnya sementara anak kesayangannya itu tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Ding Dong

Bunyi loceng bergema setelah Naruto menekan tombolnya untuk memanggil tuan rumah di dalam.

"Ouh Naruto, selamat pagi. Tak nak masuk dulu ke?"

"Tak perlulah, lagipun saya tak nak terlewat untuk ke Ichiraku.", setelah dipelawa, Naruto cuba menolaknya sebaik mungkin.

Naruto lalu menyerahkan Shinachiku kepada wanita yang sebaya dengannya.

" Arigatou, Sakura-san."

"Tak ada apalah, lagipun saya suka bila Shina ada dengan kami. Hanami pun seronok dapat main dengan Shina.", wajah wanita yang dipanggil Sakura tadi tidak pernah terlepas dengan senyuman.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, kalau dah tak ada apa-apa saya pergi dulu."

"Ya silakan."

Naruto berjalan senang menuju ke arah Ichiraku, sekurang-kurangnya dia dah tak perlu risaukan Shinachiku untuk sementara waktu ni.

 **TBC**

Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan.

Terinspirasi dari tajuk cerita Cina yang bertajuk Run Papa Run, serius aku terinspirasi dari tajuk jer , cerita dia pun aku tak tahu macam mana, jadi bila ada persamaam ia adalah tidak disengajakan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because, Its You**

Naruto sepenuhnya milik **MK**

 **Warning:** Fanfic akan dicampurkan dengan sedikit genre Fantasy dan mungkin Romance (x pasti lagi)

.

.

 **Because, Its You**  
.

.

"Naruto, hantar ramen ni ke meja 5.", Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Teuchi, pemilik restoran Ichiraku ini. Setelah mendengar arahan, dia lalu mengambil ramen yang telah siap menuju ke arah meja 5.

"Silakan.", ucap Naruto dan pelanggan di meja hanya tersenyum setelah pesanan mereka sampai.

Naruto pun kembali semula ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan yang telah siap dimasak, walaupun restoran ini terkenal dengan ramen yang dibuat oleh Teuchi tapi masih ada yang pelanggan yang memesan makanan lain.

Naruto pun duduk di sebuah kerusi kosong yang tidak dihuni pelanggan untuk berehat sekejap.

" Naruto, Shina macam mana? Sihat?", suara Inuzuka Kiba bertanya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk berehat.

"Sihat jer. Nasib ada Sakura, kalau tak aku sendiri pun tak tahulah macam mana nak kerja dengan jaga Shina sekali.", Kiba tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kau tak nak makan ke? Takkan tak penat kerja je?"

"Kau makanlah, aku tak ada mood.", tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Kiba terus melahap ramen yang baru dimasaknya tadi.

Sreeekk

Diwaktu Kiba yang sedang makan dan Naruto yang berehat, terdengar bunyi kerusi yang ditarik oleh seorang wanita berumur 30-an.

" Boleh saya duduk.", Naruto tersenyum.

"Duduklah." Balas Naruto.

"Shina sihat?", wanita tadi bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Sihat. Kakashi-nii macam mana?", setelah menjawab naruto bertanya pula kepada wanita itu.

"Sihat macam biasa. Kamu tahu Otou-san dekat mana?"

"Jii-san ada dekat dapur.", jawab Naruto ramah.

Selepas mendengat jawapan dari Naruto, wanita itu terus menuju ke dapur untuk berjumpa dengan ayahnya.

"Ha~h, Ayame-nee makin lama makin cantik aku tengok."

Naruto mengalih pandangannya ke arah Kiba. "Apa yang mengarut ni, kena sampuk ke?", Kiba mencebik mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku cakap apa yang aku nampak, salah ke?", sambil makan ramen yang terhidang kiba merungut seorang diri.

"Suka hati kaulah."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2:50 pagi, setelah meminta diri dan menunggu Teuchi mengunci restorannya, Naruto pun bertujuan untuk pulang dengan memakai hoodie dan topi hitam yang dipakainya semasa hendak pergi ke Ichiraku tadi.

Dia lalu berlari pantas menuju ke arah apartmentnya, tidak menghiraukan orang di sekeliling yang memandangnya pelik. Setelah dua puluh minit berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya dia sampai ke rumah Sakura untuk mengambil Shinachiku.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Naruto sudah pun menekan loceng untuk kali ketiga tapi Sakura masih tidak kunjung tiba, hatinya mulai resah mengingatkan mereka bertiga.

"Mana Sakura ni?", ucap Naruto pelan.

Sebuah tangan tiba memegang bahu Naruto, disebabkan terkejut dia hampir jatuh akibat terlanggar tong sampah yang berhampiran.

" hihihi.", Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawanya apabila Naruto yang begitu terkejut.

"Sakura-san rupanya, mujur jantung saya tak terkeluar.", Naruto memegang dadanya tanda terkejut dengan tangan yang menyentuhnya tadi.

"Gomen gomen, tapi kenapa awak lambat sangat hari ni, biasanya pukul 2 pagi awak dah ambil Shina?"

"Tadi pelanggan ramai sangat, Pak cik Teuchi pun terpaksa tutup sampai pukul 3", Naruto menggeliat setelah dapat berdiri.

" Shina dengan Hanami mana?", melihat Sakura yang keseorangan membuatkan Naruto tertanya-tanya dimana kedua anak kecil itu.

"Ada kat dalam, saya pergi kedai runcit sekejap dia orang tengah tidur tak sampai hati pulak nak kejut.", Naruto bernafas lega setelah memgetahui keadaan anaknya.

Sakura mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan berhajat untuk membuka pintu rumah. " Masuklah dulu.", Naruto mengikuti dari belakang Sakura, agak comel ketika melihat Shinachiku dan Hanami yang sedang tidur.

Naruto lalu mengangkat Shinachiku dengan berhati-hati kerana tidak mahu anaknya terjaga.

"Sakura-san, arigatou.", Sakura hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

[Another Place]

"Macam mana, dah dapat kesan mereka?", kedua-dua orang yang ditanya kelihatan susah untuk keluarkan suara mereka.

" Ma-maaf Tuan, kami dah cuba cari mereka dan masa rehat kami pun dah dikurangkan tapi mereka macam dah lenyap dari dunia.", melihat perubahan wajah tuannya, lelaki yang bercakap tadi mulai terlihat kalut.

"Ma-maksud say-saya, dah tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka se-selepas kejadian tu."

"Jadi, kamu datang sini buat apa KALAU TAK JUMPA LAGI !"

"Maaf Tuan, kami cuma nak minta kebenaran untuk gunakan perpustakaan milik tuan. Ada sesuatu yang kami nak pastikan sebelum teruskan pencarian mereka, Tuan jangan risau kami akan pastikan apa yang kami katakan tadi adalah salah.", wajah lelaki itu tertunduk, dia betul-betul ketakutan untuk melihat wajah tuannya.

"Baik, aku berikan kebenaran tapi aku nak kan mereka SECEPATNYA faham tak?!"

"Hai."

'Tak guna betul, kenapa susah sangat nak cari tikus-tikus ni.', lelaki itu mengahadap ke arah komputernya, menyambung semula permainan online nya yang sempat diganggu tadi.

"Uzumaki tak guna!"

 **TBC**

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan banyak kesalahan tapi harap korang suka Ff ni, bye

# _ **SelamatMenjalaniIbadahPuasa**_

 _Bagi yang mengejarkannya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Because, Its You**

Naruto sepenuhnya milik **MK**

.

.

 **Because, Its You**  
.

.

"Ha~h, kenapa mengantuk sangat ni?", Naruto yang baru terbangun dari tidur merungut seorang diri, tapi hari ni dia agak bernasib baik sebab Shinachiku tak menangis seperti sebelum ni.

"Baru pukul 7, ada sejam lagi, nak buat apa eh?", Naruto duduk di atas katilnya sambil memikirkan cara mengisi masanya yang terluang.

'Jogging?'

"Tapi malas lar pagi-pagi macam ni?"

Ding Dong

Sreek

"Oh Sakura-chan, ada apa datang ni?", Sakura hanya tersenyum, tidak tunggu lama dia terus memasuki apartment Naruto dengan Hanami di dukungannya.

"Awak belum makan lagi kan?", Naruto mengangguk malu bila ditanya.

"Hm~, dah agak dah, ada sejam lagi kan.", sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau macam tu, cepat tolong saya masak, tu pun kalau awak tak nak lapar lar masa kerja nanti."

"Eh, tak payahlah. Lagipun saya dah banyak ramen kat rumah ni."

"Jangan cuba beri alasan, kalau hari-hari awak makan ramen, rambu durian awak tu pun boleh bertukar jadi mi tahu tak.", dengan terpaksa Naruto pun menerima tawaran dari Sakura.

"kumpulkan bahan cepat.", Naruto terdiam dengan arahan Sakura, nak masak apa pun tak cakap tetibe jer suruh ambik bahan.

"At least cakap lar dulu nak masak apa, takkan nak main terjah jer.", kali ini giliran Sakura pula yang terdiam, tidak lama kemudian dia pun tergelak mengingatkan hal tadi.

"Sorry, lupa nak beritahu. cepat ambil bawang merah, bawang putih, pisau, alas pemotong , ayam , nasi yang dah digaul saya dah bawa dan last sekali lada hitam untuk masak nasi goreng." (sebenarnya author tak pasti diorang makan apa, jadi hentam jer lah nasi goreng pon boleh)

Naruto mengeluh sekejap. Biasanya dia cuma makan ramen jer dekat rumah, walaupun barang yang Sakura nak tu ada tapi terpaksa la dia menggeledah satu rumah baru terjumpa bahan-bahan tu.

 **[15 minit kemudian]**

"Hhnm~.", Naruto berasa pelik dengan reaksi yang Sakura tunjukkan.

"Ada apa-apa masalah ke Sa-ku-ra-san."

"Tak adalah, cuma tak sangka awak ada semua bahan-bahan ni. Ye lar kan, awak kan biasanya cuma makan ramen je sampai rambut pun dah sama warna macam ramen.

"Okay lah, awak pergi mandi dulu, nanti sempatlah awak makan lepas siap nanti.", naruto hanya mengangguk dan terus berlalu pergi.

Sakura pun mula mengejarkan tugasnya, bawang merah dipotong dengan begitu cermat setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa ulas bawang putih lalu dihiris halus. Isi dada ayam mula dipatung dadu, apabila melihat minyak didalam kuali sudah panas dia pun memasukkan bawang merah yang sudah dipotong tadi dan seterusnya bla bla bla bla bla. ( aku pon bole masak tau, hihi gurau je)

Sekali lagi **[15 minit kemudian]**

Aroma harum terus meresap ke segenap rumah, Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyarungkan bajunya mempercepatkan diri untuk bersiap. Dengan perut yang kelaparan ditambah lagi dengan bau yang cukup mengeliurkan, membuatkan air liurnya meleleh. (jangan ingat meleleh betul pulak)

Naruto terus mengambil tempat, tangannya lalu menyendukkan nasi goreng yang telah siap ke dalam pingan. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura datang dengan dua cawan Milo panas.

"Awak tak makan ke?", Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, sebenarnya saya ada sesuatu nak beritahu awak.", Naruto yang mendengar suara Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mengahadap wanita itu. Dia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Sakura yang menggigil.

"Apa dia?"

"Sebenarnya ..."

Kriing Kriing

"Moshi moshi.", apabila melihat Sakura bercakap telefon, Naruto pun mengambil keputusan untuk kembali makan.

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah sofa untuk meneruskan perbualan telefon tadi sementara itu Naruto makan tanpa mengendah kan ku.

'Kau yakin ke nak beritahu dia?', suara ini, suara yang betul-betul membuatkanku geram.

'Apa yang kau nak hah? Ini urusan aku, keluarga aku, lebih baik kau jangan masuk campur.'

'Wow, dah keras kepala kau eh?' suara di telefon terdengar sinis. 'Haruno-san, kau beritahu dia, aku tak yakin nyawa Shina-chan dan Hanami-chan akan selamat. Bye'

'Tak guna betul.', Tanganku ku genggam kuat, diikutkan hati, ingin saja aku cari orang itu.

Normal POV

Setelah selesai, Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto yang hampir sahaja menghabiskan makanannya.

"Macam mana, sedap tak?", Sakura tersenyum ketika bertanya, seolah-olah kejadian tadi sudah dilupakan.

"Heh~, nak dapat pujian ke apa ni? Tahu lah awak masak sedap, tak payahlah nak tanya setiap kali awak masak."

"Eleh nak tanya pun tak boleh.", Sakura mengembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk, Naruto pula hanya dapat menahan tawanya.

"Saya rasa dah kena pergi dah ni."

"Naruto, boleh tak saya jaga Shina dekat rumah ni jer."

"Terserah, nah ni kunci.", setelah memberikan persetujuan, Naruto kenyerahkan kunci apartmentnya kepada Sakura.

"Arigatou 'Naruto-kun'.", Naruto hanya tersenyum namun dia tidak dengar namanya disebut oleh Sakura.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau tetap akan beritahu dia, cuma kau perlu buang perasaan takut kau yang ada."

"Haruno-san, semoga berjaya."

 **TBC**

Fuhh, siap pon Ch3. Aku baru habis percubaan PT3, tu yang tak siap lagi, adalah rasa malas sikit2 dan terima kasih pada yang sudi baca TQVM.

Special Thanks to XicSousuke yang sudi Review (berbelit lidah nak sebut)


	4. Chapter 4

**Because, Its You**

Naruto sepenuhnya milik **MK**

.

.

 **Because, Its You**  
.

.

 **[Kediaman Namikaze]**

Sang Suria baru sahaja mengeluarkan sinarannya, tapi bagi keluarga Namikaze, sinaran kebahagian mereka telah pun hilang sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang bersarapan, tapi kedua-dua mereka berwajah sedih. Kehilangan anak mereka begitu menyakitkan. Matahari yang selama ini menyinari rumah ini sudak tak kelihatan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita yang perlu tanggung semua ni, beritahu saya Minato.", Kushina mencuba menahan perasannya.

"Takdir.", Minato menjawab singkat.

"Jika 'Dia' sudah berkehendak, apa-apa pun boleh terjadi. Tapi ..", Minato mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kusina.

"Tapi, setiap 'masalah' pasti ada 'penyelesaiannya'. Begitu jugak dengan 'Ujian' kita sekarang, tak lama lagi ia akan 'tamat' dengan sendiri."

Dikala itu terlihat senyuman yang mekar menghiasi bibir Kushina.

"Arigatou, Minato-kun."

.

.

.

 **[5 Tahun Kemudian]**

"Shina-chan, cepat turun kalau tak, mama tak nak beli eskrim yag kamu suka."

"Bueek, mama tipu. Kalau Shina turun pun, mama bukannya nak beli eksrim yang Shina nak.", perasaan Sakura mulai terbakar apabila dituduh seorang penipu, ditambah lagi dengan Shinachiku yang menjelir lidah ke arahnya membuatkan api amarahnya semakin membara.

"Shina-chan, turun sayang. Nanti mama beli eskrim yang kamu nak, okey ?", bukan saja susah tapi perasaan malu begitu terasa apabila mencuba memanggil Shina dengan lembut.

"Ya ya, mama buatlah macam mana pon, Shina tak nak tu- arrgghhh."

Bugh

"Ittai."

Jantung Sakura seakan-akan mahu gugur apabila melihat Shina yang terjatuh tapi mujurlah tak teruk. "Hah, padan muka, panjatlah pokok tu lagi, biar jatuh sampai patah tulang-tulang kamu tu, baru kamu puas hati kan?", memang Sakura agak marah dengan perangai Shinachiku yang terlampau aktif tapi dia masih sayang akan Shinachiku tak kiralah macam mana nakalnya dia.

Sakura lalu mendekati Shinachiku dan memeriksa kaki budak itu. Terdapat luka dia bahagian betis Shinachiku, lalu dikeluarkan plaster dari poket kiri seluar yang dipakainya. Dari awal-awal lagi dia sudah sediakan plaster sebagai persedian, nasib baik luka ringan jer.

"Errmm mama, boleh tak kalau rahsiakan dari papa perkara ni, Shina tak nak papa risau.", Sakura tersenyum, memang dia tidak mampu untuk memarahi Shina lama-lama.

"Yelah, tapi lain kali kamu kena dengar apa yang mama cakap, kamu ni selalu buat mama risau. Kalau macam ni lah hari-hari, matilah mama."

"Janganlah cakap macam tu !" mata Shinachiku mulai mengeluarkan mutiara jernih. "Tak kira lah, mama marah Shina berapa kali pun, tapi -"

"Shina sayangkan MAMA. SHINA TAK NAK MAMA MATI, SHINA SAYANGKAN MAMA! hik hik.", lantas Sakura dipeluk erat pada bahagian pingangnya, Shinachiku seolah-olah tidak mahu melepaskannya lagi.

"Hei, sudahlah tu, mama pon sayangkan kamu okey, dah dah, jom kita pergi beli eskrim key?", tanpa sedar Sakura mengesat air matanya yang mengalir.

'Mama sayangkan kamu Shina, sentiasa, selamanya. Anakku.'

 **TBC**

Sedihkan? Kalau cam tu pergi Ch5 pulak nak happy2, huhu

'Author perasan nak mampus.', reader


	5. Chapter 5

**Because, Its You**

Naruto sepenuhnya milik **MK**

 **Warning:** Fanfic akan dicampurkan dengan sedikit genre Fantasy dan mungkin Romance

.

.

 **Because, Its You**  
.

.

.

 **Flashback 3 tahun sebelumnya**

Ahad , 8.34 Pagi

"Haruno Sakura, sudi tak awak kahwin dengan saya?"

Seorang lelaki sedang melutut bersama sebentuk cincin. "Sakura-chan, sudi tak awak kahwin dengan saya?"

"Tak.", ringkas dan padat serta membawa makna kepada soalan itu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa, saya boleh menampung hidup awak, apa saja yang awak nak saya boleh bagi. Jadi kenapa awak tak sudi?"

"Sebab saya tak nak, apa yang susah sangat yang awak nak faham.", kaki Sakura terus melangkah menjauhi lelaki itu, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan lelaki itu, sejak kebelakangan ni, hidupnya memang sudah tidak tenang dengan kehadiran lelaki ini.

Sampai di sebuah kedai runcit, Sakura mengambil dua batang ais krim, sebenarnya dia tak adalah suka mana makan ais krim tapi Shinachiku ada cakap yang 'Orang yang marah, kenalah makan eskrim, baru lah hati dia sejuk sikit.', tiba-tiba sahaja dia teringat dengan nasihat mengarut Shinachiku.

Sakura ketawa sendiri, Shina baru sahaja berusia lima tahun, tapi dah pandai beri nasihat.

"Ada masalah ker, Haruno-san?", tidak perlu berpaling pun, Sakura tahu suara itu milik siapa.

Sakura pun keluar dari kedai runcit itu bersama lelaki yang menegurnya tadi, "Awak ingat lagi kan, lelaki yang saya cakap hari tu?",

"Hmm~, yang mana eh? Lupalah.", Sakura mengembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk, baru sahaja dua minggu lepas dia memberitahu Naruto tapi sekarang dia sudah pun lupa.

"Olololo, janganlah marah, gurau jer.", Sakura tak mengendahkan Naruto yang mencuba memujuknya.

"Saya dah tengok tadi, tapi kan, kenapa awak tak terima jer dia, kan senang, hidup awak pun terjamin lepas ni. Lagi-lagi, dia pun dah tahu yang awak dah ada anak.", selesai sahaja Naruto berucap, Sakura terus duduk di sebuah bangku yang kosong.

"Awak tak akan faham.", wajah Sakura murung.

"Hei, janganlah sedih sangat, awak tak nak beritahu pun tak per."

"Dah lar, jom balik. Malas nak cakap pasal banda tu.", setelah bangun dari bangku, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya laju.

Setelah agak jauh dari Naruto, Sakura kembali mendekatinya.

"Kenapa ni?", Naruto kehairanan melihat Sakura yang kembali ke arahnya.

"Mana Shina dan Hanami?", mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto baru teringat tentang anaknya.

"Ta-tadi, kt mana eh?", melihat reaksi Naruto membuatkan Sakura gelisah.

"Awak jangan main-main Naruto, cepatlah bagitahu.",

"Sakura.", tidak diendahkan.

"Tadi kan saya dah suruh awak jaga diorang, macam mana awak tak tahu pulak ni."

"Sakura.", sekali lagi tidak diendahkan.

"Macam mana kalau diorang hilang."

"Sakura!", Sakura pun terdiam dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Sabar okey, sabar. Takkan lah saya boleh terlupa dengan anak kita, tadi saya terjumpa Ayame-nee dan Kakashi-nii, diorang bawak Shina dan Hanami jalan-jalam, nanti balik lar tu.", Naruto terus menjelaskan perkara sebenar setelah melihat Sakura yang dah terlalu gelisah.

"Baguslah.", terdengar begitu lemah, tidak lama kemudian Sakura terus melutut disebabkan kakinya yang terasa lemah.

Bugh

"Ittai."

"Berani awak bergurau dengan perkara macam ni, macam dah tak ada benda lain nak buat bergurau. Tengok keadaan lar sikit, macam mana kalau saya ikat awak pastu jatuhkan awak dari bangunan tinggi, kalau awak mengaku masa tu pun dah tak ada guna lagi tahu tak.",

'Dah lar dapat hadiah kat atas kepala, pastu kena bebel pulak. Apesal lar aku boleh lupa perangai 'singa' dia ni.'

Dah lar, saya nak balik, tak larat dah nak layan perangai pelik awak ni, nanti saya pun boleh berjangkit.", tidak memandang Naruto, sakura terus pergi.

"Hei tunggu lar kejap.", Naruto pun terus mengejar Sakura yang berjalan pantas..

 **TBC**

Ch6 nanti mungkin agak lama baru aku update, sebab PT3 kurang dua mingu jer lagi. Jadi faham2 sendiri lar kan. Kalau rasa tak menyusahkan, sila lah Review.

Terima kasih dekat korang sebab dah baca Fanfic ni dan jugak kat Xicsousuke sebab sudi Review, dan The Luminous Moonlight tu best gila, jadi tak sabar nak tunggu Ch6.

 **Tolong doa kan aku guys, bye.**


End file.
